To Make Love Under The Moonlight
by Kirito-Pierrot
Summary: Un fanfiction de Pierrot comenzado luego de leer un fic de Jakitokun, algo traumante, muy explicito y fuerte, YAOI!, homofobicos corran! y con ganas.... Kirito x Aiji Aiji x Kirito
1. Chapter 1

"**To make love under the moonlight"**

Comencé mirando sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, de a poco baje viendo sus labios, que ganas de besar esos labios carnosos, seguí bajando con mí vista ahora por su cuello, lentamente, quería besar, morder.

Kirito seguía hablando, aunque no sé que, yo estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, solo eso importaba.

Baje por su pecho, me excite más cuando note sus pezones a través de la musculosa excesivamente ajustada que llevaba, pero seguí bajando, nervioso y caliente pero seguí bajando, llegue donde quería se notaba algo sobresaliente, yo ya había tocado ahí y sabia que era aún más grande, pero normalmente más pequeño, estaba un poco erectado, me quede pegado ahí, ya casi saboreándome. Quería lamerlo.

-Aiji, sé que te gusta mirar mí miembro pero ¿podrías ponerme atención?

-Eh…

-Como te iba diciendo quiero que la música sea algo suave como…

-¿Por qué no te callas?

-¿Qué?

-Cállate –Mí aguante se fue a la mierda, Kirito sólo, conmigo caliente al lado corría peligro.

Me abalance sobre él que estaba sentado en un sillón, mis piernas quedaron abiertas, una a cada costado de las caderas de Kirito.

-Hazme el amor –Empecé a besarlo desesperado, y a rozar mis genitales contra los suyos.

-Espera Aiji los demás pueden entrar…

-No me importa, solo quiero que me hagas el amor…

-Vamos a otro lugar…

Él tampoco se quería detener, pero tuvimos que hacerlo, fuimos al estacionamiento tomamos su auto y partimos en una dirección desconocida, fuese donde fuese. Íbamos por la carretera, yo le besaba de a poco el cuello, baje mis manos a su entrepierna, no me pude aguantar, abrí su pantalón y deje descubierta su hombría, estaba casi totalmente arriba, estaba grande… Comencé a lamerlo, de arriba abajo, que delicia.

-Aiji para, me vas hacer chocar. –Su tono era el de un hombre que ya no quería esperar más.

Aunque no lo pareciera Kirito era más caliente que yo, y eso él mismo no lo podía negar.

Entramos por un camino de tierra Kirito dijo que cerca había un bosque, que ahí pararíamos. Llegamos pronto calculo menos de dos minutos, bueno con lo desesperado que estaba Kirito y con lo que apretó el acelerador, no me extraña, quizás normalmente uno se demoraría 30 min.(Quiero decir que él estaba DEMASIADO desesperado).

Paró casi en la entrada del bosque, era un lugar hermoso, pero desierto, ni un alma aparte de animales e insectos, Kirito bajó la capota del convertible, yo me pase al asiento de atrás y abrí las piernas, Kirito me siguió y se puso entremedio.

Empezó a besarme el cuello y yo hice lo mismo con él, bajo un poco y le molestó bastante mí polera, tanto que la rajo toda, eso me encantaba de Kirito, su frenesí.

Metí mis manos en su pantalón, quería sentir nuevamente su miembro, quería hacerle desfallecer.

Llego a mis pezones, mordió un poco y me arranco unos cuantos gemidos, baje sus pantalones un poco, el se reincorporo y se lo quitó completamente junto con la ropa interior. Le quite la polera también, era justo que le hiciera gemir un poco. Lamí sus pezones, no por primera ni décima vez, mucho más, sentía tanto deseo por él que llegue a pensar que iba a reventar. Gimió incluso más fuerte que yo. Se paro y dirigió mí boca a su pene, por fin estaba lamiendo aquello que tanto deseaba, mí mano también jugaba ahí, apretaba un poco. Aprisioné con mis dientes, suave, muy suave. En mí lengua cayeron unas pequeñas gotas de semen, intuyo que fueron gotas de pre-orgasmo, pare, me di cuenta de que él estuvo de acuerdo con la idea ya que no dijo nada, solo hizo que sus manos fueran al cierre de mí pantalón, desabrocharon, me tomo de las caderas y me levanto un tanto para bajarme los ajustados pantalones…

-Cielos Aiji cuando será el día que uses ropa un poco más suelta?

-Mira quién vino hablar, suelta como tu polera?

-Pero es que me complicas el trabajo!

Abrí la boca para protestar pero me callo.

-Te ves más guapo desnudo y callado.

Simplemente su boca bajo a hacerme sexo oral. No alcanzó a ser un minuto, lo odie por eso. Sacó mis pantalones, mis zapatos y mí ropa interior, abrió aún más mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mí ano para lubricarlo, dejó la suficiente saliva para que pudiese entrar sin que me hiciera daño, aunque ya estaba casi (por no decir completamente) acostumbrado, eran tanta las noches que nos habíamos amado así… Eran tantas las veces que me había hecho suyo, las que me había poseído… Tantas noches que me había embriagado de amor, dolor y placer… Si, amaba, amo a Kirito.

Se acomodo bien y entró, gemí, para él muy exquisitamente, me lo dijo, no grite como las primeras veces que hacíamos el amor, porque aquello ya no era tener sexo muchas veces hacíamos el amor. Esta vez no, ahora estábamos teniendo sexo.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Angel fallen" **

Sabía que ya no tenía que esperar unos segundos a que se fuera el dolor, una vez adentro empezó a moverse, de todas formas lento, pero luego iba más y más rápido, terminamos tirados a lo largo del asiento, suerte que era algo ancho. Kirito ya iba bastante rápido. Su silueta a la luz de la luna era genial, "he's beautiful", verle así, y dándome embestidas ¡que espectacular!.

Sentía como su pene entraba y salía haciéndome probar el mejor de los placeres terrenales prohibidos: "fornicar", pero no solo era el hecho "" lo bueno es que era con Kirito.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mucho más fuertes, (Y rápidas! . ), y ya se imaginaran con Kirito con lo salvaje que es, incluso normal, ¿se lo han imaginado en la cama, muchas veces me hizo sangrar, y creo que esta iba a ser una más.

Su cuerpo rozaba mí miembro, así yo también tenía la (pequeña) posibilidad de alcanzar el orgasmo, una vez más por ser penetrado y "masturbado" a la vez, créanme que eso es mejor que un simple coito, el placer que al menos yo siento, no se puede comparar con nada.

Kirito me miraba fijamente y ponía más empeño al verme suspirar, gemir y dar gritos ahogados.

-Te… gus-to?

-N-no…

-…Pero –qué –di-ces? –Fue a besar mí cuello, mordiendo, hambriento.

-Me… en-can-tas… Ah!

-Mas… te… vale… -Siguió los besos húmedos hasta mí boca que estaba jugosa (ya saben, eso de que el placer activa las glándulas salivales, al menos las mías O.o), nuestras lenguas se reencontraron mientras su mano izquierda tomo mí pene (N.A.: ¿¡Cuál?) –Mi-ra… que… si-no,… no t-e, de-jo ter-mi-nar –Apretó un poco demostrándome que era capaz ;.;

(N. de la A.: eso de tantos guiones le es más fácil imaginarse a Kirito gimiendo y jadeando entremedio Ne )

-Y yo… nun-ca… más… Ah!... lo… hago… con-ti-go… ah!

Reacción inmediata, comenzó a masturbarme. Ja! A veces sabía manejar bien a Kirito Muajajaja!.

Veía como hacía muecas, de dolor y de placer, eso me excito más. Comencé a moverme junto con él. Arriba y Abajo. Estaba llegando el momento de descargar mí "estrés" acumulado -.

-Kirito me… voy!

-30 segundos más… one-gai!... ah… -Apretó un poco donde sabia no me dejaría acabar, no fue agradable pero iba a resistir "for my black sheep".

Embistió más fuerte con tal de acabar. Soltó, acabó llenándome, ahogando su grito haciéndome pagar las consecuencias, mordió muy fuerte mí cuello para no ser notado, yo no me escondí y grite, gemí como nunca, no habían vecinos que me escucharan, recobré un poco el sentido y me di cuenta de que tenía mis uñas enterradas a lo menos diez centímetros en las nalgas de Kirito, no me podía quejar por el mordisco ;.;.

Salió cuidando no hacerme MÁS daño, sentí un dolor punzante, algo cayó, un líquido, inmediatamente supe que no era solo semen.

Kirito al ver la mueca de dolor que tal vez hice se preocupo.

-Daijoubu?

-Aa, daijoubu desu ne –Mentí.

-Iie, no estas bien, ¿qué te hice?

-Na-nada… -Me sonrojé.

Toco mí ano al retirar su mano vio que estaba cubierta en sangre. Se asustó. (le iba a manchar su convertible!).

-Cielos Aiji lo siento! –Me abrazó, estaba avergonzado. –De verdad lo siento mucho! Sumimasen!

-Por qué te disculpas tanto si otras veces ya he estado así?

-Pero antes era distinto, era lógico, pero ahora tú ya no sangras normalmente.

Lo abracé fuertemente y le dije al oído:

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que los dos queríamos y los dos lo disfrutamos.

-…Quieres irte?

-No… la noche es joven, podemos jugar más… quiero más! –Lo mire con mí cara de malicia lasciva. Me miro extrañado, claro! Si el que ponía esas caras siempre era él!

Esperamos un rato, besándonos en la boca en el cuello, en el cuerpo, volvíamos a tocarnos volvíamos a excitarnos, él estaba erectado, a mi me faltaba un poco.

-Déjame lamerte un poco donde te lastime.

-Kirito, no!

-Yo quiero!

-E-etto…

Levantó delicadamente mis piernas y empezó a lamer con cuidado extremo, me ardió un coco digo un poco, pero me calmaba algo el dolor. Mi pene estaba arriba, pasó a lamerlo también.

-Ya Kirito…

-Está bien…

-Quiero estar arriba.

-Vale –Me sonrió.

Lo deje bajo mío. Él iba a abrir las piernas, pero con una mano lo detuve. Le lamí dejando saliva para apaciguar la nueva tortura.

-Pero Aiji!

-Sh!

-Estas lastimado!

-No importa

-No puedes hacerlo!

-A que sí!

-Quiero que tú me penetres! –Fue casi una súplica.

-No te preocupes, que lo haré.

-Aiji por favor no lo hagas, puedes terminar peor!

Me acerque a su oído. Tomé su miembro y lo puse en mi entrada.

-No me importa –Dije a la vez que baje penetrándome.

Empecé un ritmo frenético, estúpido en mis condiciones, note que sangraba, mucho, no le di importancia, seguí más y más fuerte, quería fusionarme completamente con Kiri, empecé a lamer su cuerpo, de sus pezones a sus labios, ya casi ni sentía el dolor, sentía placer y deseo, deseo desesperado. Tome su mano y la lleve a mi entrepierna la "restregué" ahí. Nuestros gemidos y gritos eran tapados mutuamente.

Cuando ambos estábamos llegando al máximo, tome sus ambas manos y las puse entrelazadas con las mías sobre nuestras cabezas empecé a ir más lento, de a poco, como una pareja de jóvenes adolescentes enamorados, comparación cursi, pero eso parecíamos. Acabamos.

-Aiji Te Amo! –Dijo casi gritándome.

-Y yo a ti Kirito. –Nos besamos tranquilamente.

Salió de mi cuerpo, sangre corría por su pene y sus piernas.

-Ahora no sé como rayos le vamos a decir al manager que se tiene que suspender la entrevista de mañana por que no te puedes sentar… ¬¬ -Dijo con tono burlesco, yo carraspee para corregirle.

-Perdón? Qué no NOS podemos sentar.

-Eh?

-Insisto la noche es MUY joven -… y es tu turno Kirito - -Le volví a besar esos hermosos labios…

-Aiji…

-Mh?

-Cuando… estabas moviéndote sobre mí… parecías un ángel…

-You're my black charm… I love… "Kuroi tenshi"…

Íbamos a descansar unos instantes, nos abrazamos, nos acariciamos, Kirito me miraba como con lástima…

-Kirito…

-Dime amor

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Discúlpame por manchar tu coche.

-Eh, no seas tonto, cómo crees que me enfadaría por eso? –Me acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, yo tenia mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Pero es que siempre eres tan duro con Jun y Takeo… incluso con Kohta cuando se trata de tu auto que…

-Esta vez es distinto… Lo manchaste tú, y además fue mi culpa…

-Por qué… nunca me regañas…?

-Te quiero tanto que no puedo enfadarme contigo, es qué… eso no te gusta?

-No, al contrario, pero es extraño, una persono tan dura y fría como tú, tienes un carácter demasiado fuerte, tiendes a enfadarte por cosas pequeñas, por eso se me hace extraño que no puedas enfadarte conmigo.

-Es lo que hace alguien especial como tú.

-Pero yo no tengo nada especial...

-Pero yo te amo.

Levantó mi rostro y me beso, con lengua, hizo caricias en la mía con la propia. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el asiento delantero.

-Tu teléfono...

-Déjalo...

Me siguió besando y empezó a bajar a la vez que nos dábamos la vuelta, él termino encima mío. Bajo y bajo, hasta donde se imaginaran, abrió su boca y lo introdujo, estaba lacio, así que supongo que iba a intentar erectarme. No se demoro mucho, paró, dio un lengüetazo de la punta a mi boca, y saboreó mis labios. Manoseo un rato mi miembro y luego abrió las piernas. No era habitual que yo penetrara a Kirito pero quería hacerlo.

Se sentó en mis piernas sin ser penetrado aún, me beso el cuello, y me mordió, cuando me distraje fue que tomo mi pene para hacerlo entrar, lo introdujo fuertemente y se mordió el labio apagando el grito. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurró:

-Hazme sangrar… hazme sufrir… más de lo que te he hecho a ti… Hazlo con todo el sadismo que puedas…

-Si es lo que quieres… -Conocía a Kirito, más que muchos, y sabia que era un sadomasoquista extremista, le encantaba hacerme sufrir, pero más le hacia alucinar que yo le hiciera daño… a veces he llegado a pensar que incluso está un poco loco… pero así es Kirito… Tenía que cumplir sus deseos, más bien órdenes, él empezó a levantar y dejar caer su cuerpo, y yo me dedique a penetrarlo al ritmo contrario, fuerte muy fuerte.

Él era un psicópata, por más fuerte que lo penetraba solo gemía de placer en ningún momento se quejo del dolor que al menos esperaba provocarle. Comencé a hacerle el amor más fuerte, a ese ritmo me cansaría rápido, pero si no lo hacía no le daría en el gusto, Kirito ya sangraba, sabía que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero no podía detenerme a pensar en eso, él me lo había pedido…

Uno de mis dedos índices fue a tocar su punta lo siguieron mis demás dedos, ya estaba masturbándolo… gimió más y más, yo también… pero ¿él resistiría más aún?...

-Mo-tto… Mo-tto…

-Kirito…

Puse énfasis en las caricias en la punta, quería que terminara pronto, de no ser así terminaría mal. Quité mi mano y eche saliva, volví a su punta, apretando un poco. Comenzó a gemir mucho, notaba que pronto terminaría.

Empecé a masturbarlo completamente y sentí como el semen pasó, un pequeño chorro salto a mi cuerpo.

Yo no terminaría, aún me faltaba al menos un minuto, así que paré para no causarle más dolor.

-¿Por qué paraste, tú no has terminado. Continua hasta que sienta tu semen entrar en mí.


End file.
